


The Man who came from the Land of the Rising Sun

by aoi_hisui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dark, America, Angst, Axis - Freeform, BL, Betrayal, Boys' Love, Corruption, Dark, Dark Hetalia, Demonic Possession, England - Freeform, Fighting, Fluff, France - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Germany, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Hope in the Darkness, Italy, Japan, Multi, Parody, Possession, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Tragedy, War, allied, subtle rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_hisui/pseuds/aoi_hisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the years leading to World War II, during and after the war. </p><p>Japan used to be a young man quiet and reserved to his own devices, a friendly ally of Germany and North Italy. One day something happened and Japan changed totally in a flash. He became obsessive with power and authority, and became the cruelest country his friends and former friends would ever know. He no longer seeks friendship or comfort and the Japan we all know sheds off his white uniform to don on a military uniform of darkness. </p><p>What happened to Japan? His allies and enemies lies in trepidation as the dark Japan rose to claim his rightful(?) place in the world, even at the expense of others. His friends and enemies alike watches on in horror as their former friend cast everything away set into motion a string of tragedies as his friends try to stop him and solve problems (or hilarious situations, hope for it) between themselves. </p><p>Warnings:<br/>angst and sadness/bromance not BL/ramblings/slow progress/no country hating</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restoration and Insanity.

..

Red.

Screaming.

[ _It hurts._ ]

More red.

[ _Please make it stop_.]

Sounds of people begging.

[ _... I cannot breath!_ ]

I blinked and I squinted as the black smoke rises around me and the dust stings my eyes, my nose picked up on the metallic smell of… blood.

 

I looked down. My military clothes – _wait, why are they black?_ – are torn and ragged. I feel giddy for some reason and there is a bile taste on my tongue, like I am ready to throw up any time soon.

 

[ _I shall put that aside, to the back of my brain, for now._ ]

 

Glancing around, my eyes finally adjusted through the smoke and dust to take in whatever is happening right in front of me now. And I widened my eyes in shock.

 

I appear to be standing on top of a small hill overlooking a city – Hiroshima, I recognized – or what appears to be a city, because the vista of destruction in front of me can no longer identify itself as such now.

 

Like as if a meteor had struck the place, a big crater lies in the middle of the city, the extent of damage it does spreading out in circles away from it. Buildings and industries are destroyed and rubble lie everywhere while flames lapped up at everything that is left. Bodies, countless bodies lie everywhere, some are not even recognizable; some are not even whole. Countless tress that used to give this city life are now replaced by dead stumps that stood in silence against the air choked with smoke.

 

My body shook as I reel from shock. The bile taste on my tongue pushed its reminder forward and I cupped my mouth in an attempt to stop myself from vomiting. Tears rose to my eyes and threatened to fall.

 

[This cannot be happening. What happened here? Why do I not remember anything?]

 

“Are you happy now?” A quiet, sad voice behind me spoke.

 

I turned around.

 

A man stood behind me with his hands by his side, his face an expression of weariness, sadness and concern. He looks battered from war as well, his proud tan uniform now battered grey with dust, his bomber jacket is torn and faded. His blond hair is tousled and caked with mud, and his spectacles clouded with dust.

 

My old friend, America.

 

Confusion and trepidation filled my mind.

 

[ _What happened? Why is he looking at me like that? What did I do- No, did I do something?_ ]

 

As if sensing my questions, America’s face cleared up, he frowned and with a voice that carries a bit of hope, asked, “Are you alright now, Japan? Do you remember what happened?”

 

I started to shake my head. Panic added on to my stream of mixed emotions.

 

[ _I… I…_ ]

 

Suddenly, a different kind of pain entered my brain. I see flashes and the world turn white and black as I convulse as my head throbbed painfully. Images passed through under my eyelids but I could not comprehend it fast enough as I screamed out in agony.

 

My body buckled in pain and I crumpled against the floor

 

“Japan!”

 

I faintly heard America calling out to me but I could not reply him as my consciousness slipped away bit by bit.

 

I do remember. I remember now. The terrible war. The things I did. How could I have forgotten. I...

 

I screamed in anguish at the darkness as my memories came back.

 

I do not deserve to live.

 

[ _Let me die._ ]

 

[ _I am sorry._ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is just the beginning. You were warned.
> 
> I love Japan from Hetalia a lot, and I like his Black Japan art more. I can't help but write a story about it. Why would he turn black? In terms of Hetalia's Japan, since we know the actual history, I wanted to write a fic on the Hetalia one. It might differ from others who did it already, but oh well.
> 
> I do ship Germany x North Italy so I might make it more bromance for the both of them xD
> 
> America x Japan was because they are very good friends (or used to). When I wrote pairings I meant some to be serious bromance stuff, some to be really happenings between the two. Up to you to wait on it and see who. Hah.
> 
> Its my first fanfic so I don't really have high hopes. I wrote this story because I wanted to draw a doujin based on it (I am an artist, before I am a writer, there's a difference).
> 
> Sorry for the English and the writing style *bows*  
> This is a parody of the real actual historical war with the genres of suspense, protagonist switch to antagonist then back again. I did my research, don't worry.


	2. Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all.. The meeting of the Axis Powers.

Winter.

 

It is 28th March 1937.

 

I sat in a seiza position at the engawa of my house overlooking a small rock garden carefully composed of sand, rock and gravel that I am apparently famous for.

 

I looked up into the cloudy blue sky. Snowflakes fell from the heavens slowly, pilling up on rocks and wood surfaces alike.

 

I closed my eyes.

 

Though the world is silent, it feels like it is holding its breath in wait for something to happen.

 

Tensions between countries have been bad. France and Spain are fighting in another brawl once again, with Germany’s bosses urging on him to support the latter.

 

England has issues he had to settle back at his home, whereas Russia’s boss is strengthening his own.

 

Even Italy had defeated Abyssinia, well it was an easy victory since the latter was using arrows, _luckily for Italy and his technological prowess_ , and formed a friendship with Yugoslavia recently.

 

But everyone is still their normal selves, despite tensions.

 

_We will still be friends yet again._

 

Surely, somehow, we will see France being yelled at by other countries during our yearly world conference, and Italy doing nothing but eating his pasta while looking on.

 

 _Maybe Germany might yell at him as well_ , I smiled.

 

England will still be his usual haughty self. And China will be trying to pacify everyone with his sweets.

 

A dark emotion darted across my mind. I am afraid of China. Being a country that could affect my growth greatly, what could he possibly hope to gain from me if I rely on him too much? He treats me like I am his brother although we are not related. I have nothing to give him in return and he knows that. That is why China is scary. And America…

 

I stopped in my train of thoughts.

 

 _When was the last time I saw America again?_ I thought hazily.

 

Not since his bosses restricted America from leaving his home.

 

_I wish to see him, and talk about interesting topics again._

 

“Japan!!! I have come to visit!” Italy’s voice drifted in through the front of the house as a knock sounded on my wooden door, breaking my daydreaming.

 

I sighed, as I got up, walked down the genkan and opened the screen doors to receive him.

 

Italy, or North Italy to be exact, is a young man from Europe with short brown hair and brown eyes. Compared to Germany, he is very cheerful and energetic and very unpredictable. As part of the Axis Powers alliance with Germany and me, three of us had always been together since the First World War, and it… it had been hard to rein in Italy…

 

I chuckled slightly as I remember Italy falling asleep under the kotatsu table the first time I met him, which gave me a shock at his lax attitude, while Germany yells at him to be serious in formalizing the alliance between us three countries.

 

Even though Italy looked carefree and frivolous, he was always worrying about Germany and me abandoning him to a point he even went to get a stronger proof of friendship between him and Germany. They call it the Pact of Steel but looking at the expressions they had at each other, I would hardly call the emotions involved as cold as the metal.

 

Such good friends they are. A smile came to my lips as I thought about it.

 

 _How envious._ A small voice sounded somewhere at the back of my mind but I decided to ignore it.

 

“Italy is it? You could have told me earlier if you are coming to visit as proper courtesy you kn-whoa!!” My nagging was cut short as Italy jumped forward and hugged me.

 

“I have come, ve~” Italy’s cheerful voice sang as he patted me on the back.

 

My heart beat faster, blood flows rapidly to my face that it feels like it is burning. No one had hugged me like this before, not even _China_.

Oh god, this is embarrassing…

 

“Ah… ahhh…” I mumbled nervously as my brain short-circuited.

 

What should I do? Hugging is only a custom among family members or relatives but Italy’s my friend! Why would he hug me? And we are still at the entrance of my house, for goodness sake! Wait, does he v-v-view me as family? But I am not Germany… Ahhh, he’s hugging me even though he does that to Germany the whole time! How frivolous! No, I cannot… I cannot accept Italy this way…

 

“I-Italy…!” I choked as my heart throbbed faster, my head feeling faint and my face getting hotter. I started shaking, my anxiety growing.

 

“Ve?” Italy’s puzzled voice sounded as he let go of me and stepped back.

 

“T-take responsibility… “ I panted as I was given space to breath and time to cool down.

 

“Veeee??” Italy’s expression turned to shock.

 

I collapsed on the floor on my knees and clutched my chest painfully. My heart started to slow down from the intense fast festival beats it had been beating to since just now. My eyes shift into focus and my shaking ceased.

 

“Eeehhhh??” Italy let out a protest in disbelief.

 

For some reason he is more shocked than I am at him.

 

“Come now, Italy, stop bullying Japan.”

 

A deeper manly voice from behind Italy came.

 

A tall, burly and muscular man with sleek blond hair and blue eyes from behind Italy walked into the genkan. His crisp green Wehrmacht uniform made small rustling noises as he closes the screen door behind him.

 

Germany shifted the collar of his uniform properly, sighed and turned to face Italy and me. He glanced my way once and his eyes immediately swivelled to look at Italy in disapproval and disgust.

 

“What did you do to Japan?”

 

“Ve? Ehh? I did not do anything, Germany! Its Japan! He suddenly-”

 

“No excuses!!”

 

“Noooo!!”

 

That… was CLOSE. I breathed a sigh of relief, my body calmed down now and I stood up. I looked at Germany and Italy bickering on and chuckled again. Such good friends they are indeed. Before Germany can pummel an apologizing Italy with his fist, I hurriedly spoke up.

 

“How about everyone come up into the living room? I have tea and sweets prepared beforehand.”

 

Germany stopped in his tracks to look at me, as his face gets red with shame. He lowered down his fist and let go of Italy who immediately recovered into one of his goofy smiles.

 

“I supposed tea and sweets should not be missed.” Germany cleared his throat, his formal rigid attitude surfacing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> We are starting at 1937 because things start to get messier at 1939, with Germany being more proactive in war and the Allies and Axis gets busier with each other. Here we see Japan's perception of the other countries. 
> 
> Japan and I shall always ship Germany x Italy too HAHAHA such a supportive and understanding friend. Nope, they are still men in the end I don't want to add soppiness into the plot, I want it to be more FRIENDS before lovers for GerIta. Even though they might be in a relationship I got a feeling Germany will still treat Italy as the idiot the latter is. I will do changing POV after chapter 2 is done, but thats a story for another day! 
> 
> Also, as you guys know, what the world leaders want might be different from what their countries actually want (America not being able to help in the initial half of WWII due to the interference of his bosses). It is also partly reason why some countries later will act like the way they do, especially Germany and Japan. Yes, I am looking forward to Black Japan. I am writing fast for now since this week is a holiday, but I foresee myself being slower in the near future. Bear with me.


	3. The Axis Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Italy and Germany came over for a visit, but of course, not to play this time round. With countries tense towards each other, the Axis Powers need to gather and share plans this time.
> 
> From Japan's perspective again, after which we will have a short 3.5 chapter on Germany and Italy's conversations together.

Germany sipped at the hot green tea I have dished out earlier. Italy is staring at my home cooked Japanese curry I made for him in wonder. I sat formally at the kotatsu table across the both of them, ignoring the steam from my own cup dissipating in the air and looked at my friends.

 

I waited patiently.

 

Germany rarely comes over to my home due to his busy schedules and usually it is Italy and me who had to accommodate his inconvenient, yet efficient timings for meetings. We did so without complains every time because Germany does not waste time. He is one of the very few countries I know that could keep time properly, way better than America himself.

 

That goes to say, without questions, how important today’s meeting it had to be, seeing that Germany decided that the place of meeting had to be out of sight from England and the other European countries’ prying eyes.

 

Germany put down his cup.

 

“Japan, today I came here to share our future plans.”

 

I breathed out.

 

Then I sighed in weariness.

  

_Of course._

 

With the recent movements of the Allied Forces and tensions rising between our bosses, we as countries cannot sit back and do nothing. Our leaders need the support of their countries. Germany’s boss had been making drastic improvements to Germany’s home since his loss to the Allied Forces many years ago. Germany did not want to admit it but he is very proud of what his boss had been doing, so he has been happier since the economic crisis he was put under. But at the same time, he was very worried about how the Allied Forces will react to his recovery and the actions that they might execute against him.

 

That is why Italy and me had formed an Axis Powers alliance with him. As friends we will stand together.

 

But I am still unwilling to see each of us being pitted against each other.

 

“Yes, about that.” I replied.

 

Germany tapped the table with his fingers, a gesture that indicates that he is thinking.

 

“France and Spain are fighting once again.”

 

I nodded.

 

France and Spain had been fighting with each other ever since World War I has ended. Spain’s home had been going through difficult times with civil wars between different leaders fighting each other over differences and Spain had had his hands full trying to cope with it. But as expected it was too much for him that France had to interfere as the latter feared that the unhappiness might spread to his own home.

 

But leaving France and Spain to it will be dangerous for both countries.

 

“I will be going to assist Spain as my leaders and I are currently interested in it.” Germany continued.

 

“Ve~ Me too.. I will contribute troops to help Spain… though I had no idea if they will be effective, hehe~” Italy chimed in.

 

Germany made a scowl at this; Italy’s carefree attitude often more or less irritates and pisses Germany off on many occasions, though he always make backup plans in case Italy needs help.

 

“Is that so…” I said.

 

Everyone will be involved in the civil wars happening in Europe… while I wait and live peacefully here.

 

“Ah, Japan, it is not like we do not need your help. But I think it is still not a war that intense that we need the full involvement of our alliance.” Germany hastily said.

 

“We are only trying to help one of the countries in close proximity.”

 

 _Oh, is that so…_ I felt relief. If it is not going to be a war that serious, maybe it will be a short one. I nodded again and indicated for Germany to continue.

 

Germany frowned in concentration.

 

“And my leaders are looking at invading Poland’s home.”

 

Surprise went through me. Italy fell quiet, looking at Germany carefully.

 

“Eh… why is that?”

 

“Well,” Germany shifted uneasily. “Does not Poland piss you somehow?”

 

Ah.

 

Germany’s face scrunched up into another scowl, this time much deeper, to mean his irritancy. We sat in silence as we imagined Poland’s annoying self-assured laughter resounding through the room.

 

Indeed.

 

“Other than Italy, Russia is also helping me.” Germany continued. “Because he is interested in the things Poland’s home have and honestly Russia had not forgotten the one time Poland occupied his home and made a mess of everything.”

 

Germany shuddered. There are a few countries that can talk to Russia properly without being extra careful about their speech and those countries do not exist in Western Europe. Russia being elusive as he is is a scary person. Even Germany had to be wary of him. I had a few incidents over land where I met Russia, but though we settle things amicably between each other, our relationship did nothing but deteriorate as my bosses look hungrily towards possibilities nearer to Russia’s homes.

 

“Ve~ Russia is scary.” Italy whines.

 

We fell silent once more.

 

“Alright, enough about us, Japan. Anything from your side?” Germany asked.

 

The two guests directed their questioning gaze at me.

 

“Ahh, that's right.”

 

_Nothing much, really._

 

“Recently we had a Prime Minister voted into position from the royal family. He is called Konoe.” I happily divulged.

 

“Oh, sound like a good person from your tone.” Germany observed.

 

I smiled.

 

“Konoe-san is a good man. He is careful, wise and usually seeks the peaceful way out of dire situations. Even America and his leaders respected that part of him. I am pretty sure I can leave my home to him.”

 

“Is that so…” Germany trailed off.

 

He sounded like he had something to say, but he shook his head, like he had changed his mind.

 

“Be careful, Japan.”

 

_Eh?_

 

I looked up sharply in puzzlement. Italy is fidgeting uncomfortably, his eyes alternating between Germany, the kitchen and me – he is probably dying to raid my kitchen – uncomfortably.

 

“Careful?” I asked.

 

“With war tensions rising in the West, your neighbors China and Korea might try to do something to you as you are also another ally of ours.”

 

Understanding lit up my face.

 

“Ahh, I see. Thank you, Germany. I will see to that and be careful.”

 

Germany nodded, satisfied.

 

“Then we shall be going. We cannot stay away from our homes for too long.”

 

“Eh? We’re going already?” Italy’s disappointment rang out.

 

Germany cleared his throat. He stood up and dragged Italy to do the same.

 

“Yes, we are. Come on, Italy! Japan, it has been a pleasure.”

 

“So is mine. Be safe on your journey back.”

 

“Sure do, _auf Wiedersehen._ ” Germany bowed.

 

“Me too, Japan! _Arrivederci_!!” Italy gave me a hug, ignoring my choking sounds and panting protests.

 

I waved goodbye from my door as I watched the figures of my two friends disappear in the distance as they left with a trusted Japanese guide I know, so they might make it safely back home.

 

I sighed.

 

The house I am living in suddenly felt even quieter than it was before my friends came over. I cleared the teacups and food plates on the table and recalled what Germany said. Though Germany seemed to want to say something else, his worry about China and Korea is not unfounded… _I will need to talk to Konoe-san about it_ …

 

I thought as I finished cleaning up, and look satisfied at the clean state of the room. Then again, China and Korea were not really interested in me now that they are busily involved with their situations at home and observing the wars in the West. They might not look my way anytime soon.

 

I hoped.

 

I walked to the engawa where the small rock garden is.

 

I breathed in. The usual smell of the clean air, sand and snow met my nostrils.

 

Peace. With a bit of unease.

 

I will go to where Konoe-san is. To see what he has decided for the future.

 

I am a country who does not really have much involvement with the Western wars. Being so separated geographically from any other countries and being able to isolate myself so easily…

 

_Nothing can go wrong, can it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veee~ End of chapter 2! Technically chapter 3 if you count prologue as one.  
> How are you guys even reading this, anyone sleeping yet? :D  
> Its going to be slightly more serious on Japan's part. 
> 
> Spain is actually directly below France, they share a border practically (look up the map, people). A civil war in Spain that does not seem to end any time soon will make France very, very, VERY worried. France shares borders with Spain, Germany and Italy. France is ALWAYS worried. xD
> 
> FYI,  
> Konoe is Japan's PM from 1937-1939, when he left the position and rejoined again from 1940-1941, slightly some time before WWII and after the war which he committed suicide. He is not necessarily a good man because he was a helpless puppet during his first office in agreeing to and encouraging Japan's aggressive actions against China who was more or less spearheaded by Matsuoka the War Minister. He quitted after saying that he is sick of being their puppet, but he came back in 1940 after the previous PM got voted out. He tried very hard to push for peace between Japan and US which actually fell through quite badly. He's a politician who couldn't do much for his country, and overwhelmed in terms of power compared to the military's govt power. He committed suicide in the end after he refused to agree to America's Operation Blacklist which relieves the imperial family of the accusation of criminal responsibility, he was suspected to have participated willingly in some of the war crimes Japanese govt had committed. I perceive his character to be a wise one, though I think he has a personality that is easily pushable, and threatenable aka he is not so noble to fight against the people who are wrong. Sometimes it seems like he just had too much on his plate that he only focused on one thing to settle.
> 
> I am not intending to push so much into whatever you have just read. The story here goes faster than the years this war took up, so I will be using essential points of history in the story. 
> 
> And please do not get too emotionally caught up in the real history when you read my PARODY, even if you are well learnt, or you believe you are well learnt in japanese history, because it is not what i am trying to write about, but the Hetalia version of Japan and more specifically his Black ages. Stay happy, and everyone will be happy.
> 
> Next up 3.5: Because I Had You, a short conversation between Germany and Italy


	4. Creations of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding a new element to this story... There should not be loose ends.

Germany leaned back and sighed as he rested his head on the back of the leather seat of the car. Japan had asked a local that he trusted to send them back home. Even though he had no expectations for the standards of transport meant to ferry them quietly away from notice of any of the local authorities, he did not expect to be seated in a posh Ford.

 

“Ne ne, Germany, look at this~ A stall selling noodles out in the open! It's the famous ramen shop that Japan had told us once before, remember? I want to try eating that too! What if it tastes better than pasta?”

 

Italy exclaims excitedly as he sticks his head out to observe the sceneries passing by. Irritation and exasperation flashed through Germany’s face.

 

_If we were meant to be snuck out of the Japan’s home quietly then what this man is doing is basically mashing Japan’s good intentions like mash potatoes._

 

Germany pulled Italy back into the car.

 

“Stay still, Italy.” Germany warned sternly.

 

“Ehh… Boring…” Italy pouted, his cute lips puffed out, sulking.

 

Germany sighed.

 

“What do you think of Japan?”

 

Italy jerked and turned to look at Germany, with a faint smile on his face.

 

“Ve? What about it?”

 

_Of course he would not notice, what am I hoping._

 

Germany thought silently. He sighed even deeply, and explained.

 

“The men in this place give me a bad feeling, Italy. Especially Japan’s leaders. Japan is a peaceful man, but humans are more unpredictable than him because they are humans. We watch over our people like they are our children but ultimately; we are not their gods. They choose whom to respect, whom to worship, whom to follow, how to move. We are there to accompany them and we will forever be, in this never changing flow of time.”

 

“Hmm…” Italy listened carefully. “But why now, Germany? Why are you thinking about that?”

 

“That's what I have been saying. This place is too quiet. The men Japan watches over are far too quiet. That Konoe man that Japan has been praising about aside, it feels like someone or some group of people have been waiting quietly all this time for something to happen.”

 

“Eh…” Italy gets flustered and fidgety. “Will Japan be alright?”

 

Germany looked at the anxious Italy and shook his head.

 

“It might be my imagination or I am too tensed from my own home matters that I am overthinking all this. Ah, do you see that?”

 

Germany pointed at a roadstall. Italy looked outside at what Germany is pointing at. An old man, around the height of a car, had just finished eating. What is more noticeable is his gourd-shape head extending horizontally backwards from his skull, and the old robes he is wearing. The old man left the stall without paying, but no one seemed to notice, not even the stall owner himself. The old man noticed Germany and Italy looking at him from afar, his face wrinkled in anger, and –when another walking passerby blocked their view of him – disappeared.

 

“Veeee?! Germany, who was that??” Italy half-yelled in shock. He rubbed his eyes as if to make clear that he saw that.

 

“Hmm.. If I am not wrong, Japan told me that it is called Nurarihyon.” Germany searched through his memories.

 

He was very fond of the stories Japan used to tell him about the supernatural folklore in the latter’s home. Though Germany held the same extent of curiosity for everything he does not know.

 

“Nurarihyon? What kind of creature is that?”

 

“Hmm… I cannot really explain about that particular one because I don’t remember its details. Alright, just like England have his own mythical creatures, America have his own supernatural beings, China have his afterlife critters, what do Japan have?”

 

An inking of understanding reflected in Italy’s eyes.

 

“Eh… what was it called again? Yuu-, Yaa-, Youkai?” Italy replied hesitantly.

 

Germany nodded.

 

“Japan’s youkais are bountiful in number given his age and his love for the mystique. I do hope, that he will be able to stay stronger than them all time. Be it his creations or not, some I hear, are beings that had changed from vengeful humans that had passed on quite some time ago.”

 

“Ve…” Italy’s face turned green.

 

Germany continued, “We create our small friends with emotions involved that disappeared in its making. Have you ever wondered what Japan is thinking when he created his?“

 

Italy shook his head.

 

 Germany looked far away out of the car window.

 

“I had no idea too.”

 

The two men sat quietly in the car as it drove off, in a direction to the nearest sea harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 3.5!! 
> 
> My GerIta not really strong here because seriously I was thinking about the next chapter while I wrote this so I got a bit too serious. Hahaha. There was plans for one stronger GerIta later on in the chapters after the climax... I hope...
> 
> Yes I have added one new element to the story... youkai or japanese demons!!! :D There's a reason why I wanted to add them in, and as the story unfolds, see for yourself why. At the same time I wanted to establish the place of the Hetalia countries in this parody, because here we see non-country characters playing a bigger role than the anime or the webcomic itself. (I wanted to do a fanfic on Prussia and old Fred, but thats a story for another time) 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far, really love ya all.


	5. Those Who Are Lost In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan meets up with his government leaders. 
> 
> Among the feelings of shock, regret and despair, a group plots to get Japan under their control. 
> 
> The failures of a leader, the lamentings of another. 
> 
> If only the sun would burn up even the ambitions of man.

 “Honda Kiku-sama has arrived.”

 

An attendant by the door opened a door and announced to the occupants of the big hall.

 

This is the meeting of the Diet, the Prime Minister and the Imperial Emperor held in one of the halls of the National Diet Building. Everyone is seated at a long table that stretched from one end of the hall to the other, with the man of the most prominent position – the Emperor – at the head of the hall, the seat to his right being empty, and the Prime Minister, Konoe, seated on his left.  

 

The men sat up straighter and readied themselves.

 

Even though Honda Kiku is not like the Emperor or the Prime Minister with an influential position or power, he is the representation of their country and his actions will greatly influence everyone with a force that no one, not even the Emperor, possesses. It means that such a person cannot be displeased, or who knows what will happen to the fate of those who did.

 

 _If only we possess that power instead._  

 

The doors opened once more.

 

A short, slim man with short black hair, looking about around his twenties stepped into the hall. His dark brown eyes swept around the hall in one glance and the man turned to his left to walk down the hall. His white naval uniform decorated with black and gold accents made no sound as he briskly walk down the long hall, except of the small rustling noises from the gold epaulets on his shoulders and the tiny clinking noises from the gold chains dangling from the frog clasps behind his first button and his right epaulet and encircling his right arm.

 

That man, Japan, or otherwise known as Honda Kiku, does not usually wear epaulets or accessories on his white naval uniform, which he could wear normally for any occasion other than the one or two casual occasions where everyone will be seeing him in a traditional kimono. Hence it instead speaks of how formal this meeting is.

 

Japan walked with a grace as he hurried down to where the Emperor is seated. The seated men shifted and fidgeted as they felt a sense of pride seeping in while looking upon Japan. Japan is the representation of their efforts in governing the country, the man who kept watch over them since their births and even way more before that. Japan is whom they are fighting to and for.

 

Emperor Showa, Hirohito stood up from his throne seat together with Prime Minister Konoe as Japan neared. The other men in the room did the same and faced the front.

 

“Nice to see you on this great day, Honda-san.” Emperor Hirohito humbly greeted, with a sharp nod of his head and his hand outstretched with the intention of a handshake.

 

“Honda-sama.” Konoe bowed.

 

Japan stopped before them, quietly observing the two of them and turning around to look at the rest of the occupants, whom are already in the gesture of a deep bow, their bodies bent down to show the utmost respect.

 

Japan smiled gently, turned back to look at the Emperor and Konoe and returned the handshake.

 

“The pleasure is mine, Hirohito-sama. I see that you are still in good health.” Japan replied softly.

 

“As is yours, Honda-san, which is much more important than any of us here.”

 

Japan laughed with a soft chuckle. He turned to sit down at the seat on the Emperor’s right, after which the rest of the men in the room sat down as well.

 

Hence starts the weekly Diet meeting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I shifted in my seat, taking one more glance of the rest of the Diet. Some are scrutinizing the papers they have with them and mumbling under their breaths, intending to deliver whatever they wanted to say properly later. Some are still staring at me with a mixture of happiness, pride and – _oh how embarrassing_ , my face colored and I looked away. The rest are attentively looking towards the Emperor and discussing among themselves.

 

I looked down at the materials given to me on the table.

 

_Preposition on the government structuring in China? Why would we need this? Funding of armies to Germany and France, ah, of course. Internal affairs, rice grain stocks are doing well but not enough… The yen is still rising, crime rates in the city is decreasing… Oh, Tentative Plan Pearl Harbor draft? What’s this?_

 

I drowned in my own wonderings, which got interrupted as Hirohito raised his hand. Silence fell upon the entire assembly.

 

The meeting started, with Hirohito stating that they will be discussing internal affairs first. Discussion went in a blur, with the issues getting more or less settled with. I noticed Konoe shifting uneasily when the Budget plan passed, with a large portion going to the military. Matsuoka, the Japanese Consul seated on my right was all smiles. The Emperor praised him once again for his speech at the League of Nations 4 years back, after my attempt at asking that group of countries for fair racial treatment was rejected. America always does his matters his own way after all, together with the countries that tagged along with him. Matsuoka had then brought me out of the League, insisting that it is to our disadvantage to stay on treated as pawns under the English-speaking countries.

 

Though instead of pride and defiance, all I felt then as I left was loneliness as I stared back at the emotionless faces of the Allied Forces. England, in particular, was smirking and shaking his head as if I had made a foolish choice.

 

The Diet started to quarrel over the allocation of the Budget, as many insisted that the military had too much. I felt uneasy as I stared at the Budget clause.

 

_We need to fortify our strength and protect ourselves… This should be fine. Any less and I might not be able to protect everyone._

 

The Emperor took a glance at me. I nodded my head.

 

The Budget however, even with the protests of the Diet members, still passed, as the Emperor silenced the parliament and proclaimed that it is a fair allocation. No one could refute his decision.

 

Hirohito looked up from his documents after the settlement of the Budget.

 

“We will now, look at foreign affairs.”

 

The atmosphere of the room shifted.

 

“Sugiyama Hajime, if you would.”

 

The Army Minister General, Sugiyama stood up at the prompt, bowed in the Emperor’s direction.

 

“We have prepared our forces in Manchukuo, Chiang Kai-shek had moved his armies, but with our capture of Nanjing and a loss of more than 50,000 civilians of their own, I do not doubt they have the morale to go on, My Majesty. With approval from Konoe-sama himself, we will soon wage our Second Sino-Japanese war and victory will be ours.”

 

My thoughts stopped mid-track.

 

“Eh?” I accidentally voiced out my doubts.

 

Everyone turned to look at me.

 

“Ah, Honda-san, you did not know since you were busy occupied at your home this whole time.” Emperor Hirohito calmly explained. “We have taken Manchuria and Shanghai.”

 

I turned sharply to look at Konoe, who is not meeting my gaze. His face remained expressionless.

 

_I should have heard about this._

 

Anxiety rosed but I suppressed it as I continue listening.

 

“This time, we will crush the Chinese resistance and turn our heads to look at the Russian bastards who have been salivating for our lands.” Hirohito continued, with a satisfied expression on his face.

 

“Crush?” I asked, my voice wavering.

 

_China. What about him? How is he doing now?_

 

I calmed myself down. I had to understand everything first.

 

“Yes, Honda-san.” Hirohito beamed slightly. He shifted his spectacles, and looked at information printed on the papers in front of him in disdain. “We need to show these vermin who is of the greater power, us who had been blessed by our gods!”

 

I felt terrible dismay.

 

_I did not want this. But…_

 

This is what my people had decided for themselves. They want to fight against China.

 

But it does not mean I could not do anything.

 

“Listen well, my war ministers.”

 

The war ministers sat up straight in attention. Matsuoka nodded his head.

 

“This is my General Staff Special Order.”

 

I stared at Hirohito. A General Staff Special Order, or rinsanmei, is a specific order by the Emperor that has to take priority when an action is executed along with the order. To give such an order also showed the intention of the Emperor.

 

“I announce that we dispose the constraints of the international law on the treatment of the Chinese prisoners we have. In addition, I permit the use of toxic gas on our incoming invasion of Wuhan.”

 

Hirohito’s voice boomed throughout the hall.

 

I let out an inaudible gasp.

 

As the men in the meeting room registered Hirohito’s order, I cupped a hand to my mouth, a wave of dizziness coming about my mind.

 

I shook my head.

 

_China…_

My vision blurred out of focus.

 

_China will die._

 

An image of a man with a ponytail in a green military uniform lying in a pool of blood flashed across my mind.

 

I placed a hand to my forehead and cleared my thoughts. The atmosphere here affects me much more than an average human so that I have to rein in my concentration lest I get swept up into it as well.

 

“Are you alright, Honda-san?” Hirohito’s question reminded me of my location.

 

I looked up. The Emperor is staring worriedly at me. Other than Konoe who was giving me a mixture of regret and worry in his gaze, the other ministers had noticed my convulsions.

 

“Yes,” I hastily replied. “I am fine.”

 

The Emperor nodded and announced the end of the meeting after further discussions on foreign issues, not before he asked whether I had something to add, to which I refused. The ministers stood up to leave one by one, with the Emperor leaving first. Murmurs and discussions rose as the men left the hall. I stayed behind.

 

“Why?”

 

Konoe, who was about to leave after standing up, paused. He turned around.

 

I looked up, misery clouding up my eyes.

 

“Why did this happen?”

 

_Without me knowing, for so long?_

 

Konoe, taken back, bowed his head, his expression grim.

 

“I have no excuses, Honda-sama.” His shaking voice replied. “It was I who encouraged the policies against China and oversee the invasion of Machuria.”

 

I feel faint.

 

“You…” I choked. “You, what?”

 

Konoe’s body trembled for a while, then he squared his shoulders and stood upright. His expression is stiff, his eyes vacant. The voice he spoke with afterwards is cold and devoid of emotions.

 

“Honda-sama, I am grateful to you for your mentorship. It has been a wonderful time under you. But I will forge my own path forward, even if the people around me have directed it. Both the nationalist and communist Chinese parties will pay for their increasingly provocative and insulting behavior to our Great Japan. If you will excuse me.”

 

Konoe bowed once more, turned sharply and left the room.

 

At the door, he hesitated and looked back.

 

“But I have wished for a difference, Japan. For fairness and a position where I would not be threatened to make decisions, or scared to make one.”

 

Those were the last words of Konoe as a friend, before he walked away.

 

I sat alone in silent shock.

 

_When? Was I mistaken about Konoe himself? Is this what Germany had warned me about? Did I get too happy in my own successes and busy recovering from the aftermath of WWI that I forgot to look inside at my own people?_

 

But if this goes on, China might die. And he will be the first World country to do so.

 

_I have to stop this._

 

I clapped my cheeks once. I stood up. If I am not wrong, Sugiyama Hajime, Matsuoka Yosuke and the other war ministers are still together somewhere in the Diet Building.

 

I gritted my teeth in frustration and closed my eyes.

 

_Around four human beings… and something familiar is with them. Human? Or one of my small creations? Doesn’t matter, I found them._

 

I walked off into the dark corridors of the Diet Building.

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Sugiyama-san, that was well done.” Matsuoka commented as the group of ministers walked into a smaller meeting room than the one before.

 

Sugiyama chuckled.

 

“We have finally defeated our adversary, Matsuoka. It is an event worth celebrating.”

 

Matsuoka sniggered. “Even if the enemy lost more than 50,000 innocent citizens?”

 

Sugiyama shrugged. Itagaki Seishiro and Hideki Tojo, War Minister and Minister of War respectively, smiled.

 

"It was good that that weakling Konoe did not do anything but submit to our plans." Tojo said. 

 

Everyone nodded. 

 

"Don't give him so much credit, Tojo-san." Itagaki refuted. "Konoe doesn't really feel for the Chinese either."

 

"Indeed!" Sugiyama laughed.

 

“However we are still weak.” Tojo broke the atmosphere of ambience with one sentence.

 

The men in the small room fell into silence.

 

Japan _is_ weak. Their nation is easily be defeated by the big countries like America or China, if they are not careful to subdue the latter down first, like what they have done.

 

They have to be stronger.

 

After a while, Itagaki spoke.

 

“How about Honda Kiku-sama?” 

 

“With his help, if we managed to get him to see things differently, he might be able to spearhead our nation as the strongest. He has been taking a rather passive stance till now. What will happen if he is to participate in this?”

 

The other three men nodded.

 

“Well, we have the government at our feet,” Tojo said quietly.

 

“We do not know why Honda Kiku holds such power over us yet he does not try to use it.”

 

“I really wish I have something like that.” Matsuoka laughed.

 

A young man wearing a beret and clerk clothes knocked on their door and came in.

 

“Yes, Amagi.” Itagaki immediately asked.

 

The clerk boy clumsily bowed.

 

“Honda Kiku will like to see the war ministers, sir.”

 

Everyone stopped in their train of thoughts and the clerk boy left after bowing once more.

 

Matsuoka lit his cigarette and puffed. Itagaki is still staring at the door where the clerk boy came from.

 

“Well, he is coming to us.” Tojo stood up.

 

“No matter what,”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Japan has to be strong.”

 

“We do not need weak emotions.”

 

Matsuoka looked at the other three men and smiled. It is a crooked smile with cold merciless darkness reflected in his eyes. Sugiyama laughed menacingly, his eyes dancing with sheer madness. Tojo crossed his arms behind his back, his hand gripping his sword cane tightly. Itagaki stroked his chin.

 

“Let’s meet that mysterious “god” of ours, shall we? We do not need an Icarus who would not try to challenge the sun that watches over us.”

 

What the men of this room failed to notice was the identity of the fifth occupant of the room, who was watching over them and cackling quietly to himself. 

 

 _Time to play_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 5 is done! Took me longer for this one because I have projects to do. *sweats* there are still people reading this hahaha
> 
> In this chapter we see how Japan is treated by his own people. Honda Kiku does not equate to Japan, I think some of you who had watched how France is treated in his own country should know that our lovely Hetalias are not necessarily treated like gods or leaders by their people just because their actions will depict their own people's fate. My concept for this work greatly revolved around the idea of a world country's identities, their actions, and how it greatly impact on people's fates, and similarly how these fates will lead to a world country deciding on a course of action. 
> 
> Honda Kiku is considered a man of a significant importance in "Japan", but his own people had no idea why. Unlike France where that french man just goes around in his country freely, Japan had a more or less an identity of a "visiting honorary man with significant power, can have a say in government policies" while Germany is more like a war general since his superiors can "order" him to do this and that. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not really know how Diet meetings are EXACTLY held -hardly any record left from pre-WWII govt proceedings, so this is totally parody. It shouldn't be so Imperial Royal Family-I-order-thee-ish kind of meeting, but u get my point. (do u? hoho)  
> DISCLAIMER 2: Mainland Chinese people reading this, calm yourselves. I am not going to justify whatever atrocities I might have reminded you of, but war criminals written here, will still be punished like the war criminals they are in the end. If it makes you feel better there is this cross on the top right (for windows) or top left (for mac) corner that u can click to make this page vanish from your sight in a second. It works wonders. 
> 
> Alright so next chapter! I warned u guys about slow updates :D Next chapter we will dive slightly back a century to talk about a boy in the early Heian era of Japan's past. Thanks for reading so far!
> 
> Chapter 6: Shuten Doji's Return.


	6. Part 1: Shinohara no Daichi, Those who are Broken in the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of the greatest yokai in the land of Japan. 
> 
> Warnings: subtle rape suggestion.

It is one of the long winters in the Heian period, in a small quiet village city of Ganbara, Echigo. Snow covered everywhere it could possibly reach. There are villagers working on clearing the snow, villagers trudging from one corner of the village to the other while the others lit up lights as the night darkens.

 

But despite the silence, a loud cry rang out in the frosty night. A baby was crying in the darkness somewhere in the village. The snow stirred in their falling paths, as if disturbed, and some lights were lit. The cry came from a small humble wooden hut that speaks of the impoverished owners themselves.

 

It was the sound of birth of a new life.

 

“Your Lady, it is a boy!” The midwife called out from the front.

 

The young mother stirred in her weariness, slipping in and out of consciousness. Her legs collapsed from where they were standing on, as her duty to deliver her child safely ended. Blood was everywhere below her and she sighed as her fatigue increased and satisfaction seeped in.

 

“Let… let me see my child.” The young mother panted.

 

She stretched out her hands forward, seeking for something in the darkness. Even though she could not make out distinctively where her midwife and child are, she was desperate to make the phantom dream of cradling her child come true.

 

However the midwife did not notice, because something else that warrants her attention more exists. The midwife let out a gasp in horror.

 

“What is this…?”

 

The worries plaguing the young mother’s mind only increased. Something has happened to her baby. The baby she had borne from meeting _him_. Her precious. Alarm and anxiety coursed through her veins.

 

“What is it, Teruko? What happened?” The young mother flustered, her arms trying to grip the sides of her thin futon, unable to gain enough strength for her to push herself upwards.

 

“Yomine-san… Your baby… is around the age of a 4 year old boy.” Teruko whispered with a dread in her voice and Yomine understood without even asking why.

 

An omen. A baby who grew up to maturation inside a womb but stayed nonetheless to rob more nutrients from the mother. The greed. The foreboding omen. Usually these babies grow up and are rumored to be associated with the devil or the devil themselves, because they become shrewd and twisted people in the end.

 

“Give me my baby.” Yomine said grimly.

 

Yomine somehow found the strength and lifted herself into a sitting position from where she was lying. Teruko lightly placed the young baby – child – into Yomine’s arms. Yomine stroked the head of her child carefully and looked closely. Her baby could have been a child of four years. Hair, wet from childbirth, stuck to the baby’s scalp in clumps. The baby looked up at Yomine and smiled, revealing fully formed teeth. What was more noticeable was that the baby weigh more than a typical one, almost like a child. What was more chilling than anything else was that the baby did not even cry once after his first sound since coming out into the world. His eyes calmly stared back into Yomine’s as she looked in trepidation.

 

 

But it was her flesh and blood, no doubt. Yomine cradled the child and hummed a low song as her brain accepted the baby for who he was despite the buzzing questions she had. Teruko saw this and shook her head quietly, as if she understood straightaway what Yomine intended.

 

“What will be his name, Yomine-san?” Teruko asked quietly.

 

Yomine turned to look at the window. The stars in the sky outside twinkled. The trees are still, with no sign of a gust. Snow covered everywhere she could see. The cold air blew into the room, but everything else is still.

 

“Echigo no Shinohara Daichi.” The young mother replied.

 

“Daichi…?”

 

“Of the large and vast wisdom may this child be blessed with.” Yomine smiled as she explained, looking back to Daichi as she stroked the head of the young baby. The baby stirred, closes its eyes as the mother started humming a song which drifted out of the hut along with the heat inside the house, dissipating in the cold wind together.

 

And then the winter muffled all signs of life, and all was silent once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“That hurts, Daichi! I will pay you back for this!” Several boys shouted as they ran away, fleeing from a small alley. They dragged an unconscious young man with them as they run. Light falls through the dark alleys and highlighted the swollen red bruises spotting the boy’s body, and the blood flowing from his mouth. He was a man in his late teens, but the sight of the group of boys dragging away the tallest man in such a state talks of the strength of the person they had just faced.

 

A young boy they had left alone on the dirty grimy ground stood up and huffed in annoyance as he brushed the dust off his clothes. His shoulder-length jet-black hair falls forward as he got up. The young boy walked over to a nearby pond and peered at his reflection. A bruise below his left emerald eye stood out on his face. He winced, and scooped water from the pond to relieve the pain. The young boy with green eyes and shaggy black hair stared at his reflection in the pond.

 

Daichi’s reflection stared back.

 

_They started it._

 

Daichi frowned.

 

_I’m not in the wrong._

 

Daichi got up and lumbered back home. His mother abandoned him when he was 6, claiming that she had raised a monster. He was then taken under the wing of his mother’s brother. As if rejection by his parent was not all that he had to bear with, his aunt had been abusing him behind his uncle’s back.

 

_But all I did was punish the officer who took our money._

 

He had managed to point out the stealing officer’s crime in front of the latter’s superior and shamed the officer’s image, but the officer had came to their house in the middle of the night and became violent, almost forcing himself on his mother, Daichi snapped and knocked him out with a wok, before pinning the guy naked on the police box’s door cruxification-like and leaving him there to bleed to death.

 

_He got it coming. So why is she mad about?_

 

Now that he is 12, things had been slightly strange. Girls will be staring at him with an almost hungry expression. His cousin had been peeking at him whenever and wherever he is in the house. Almost as if they all want something from him.

 

“Ha ha ha, how about an apple candy?” A calm and quiet voice sounded.

 

Daichi looked to his left.

 

Along the shop houses that lined the dreary streets that he is walking through, a man was sitting at the entrance of one and was surrounded by many kids younger and older than Daichi. This man was smiling at the kids around him, taking one apple candy from the pedestal it is selling from and offering to one kid after another. The shop owner standing somewhere behind the crowd is sweating and smiling at the same time, as if trying to pretend he is not pondering on what to do when the apple candies ran out and his customers move on to another competitor.

 

 _Hungry_.

 

Maybe that man will pity him as well, if Daichi just sneak unnoticed into the group. Thinking that Daichi wasted no time in quietly approaching the crowd of children too distracted to notice, and stood beside the man, waiting.

 

But Honda Kiku would notice, even if Daichi looks similar to the kids crowding around him now.

 

An uneasy feeling flashed across Daichi as Japan’s gaze swept over the kids, stopping for a few seconds on him. Japan smiled and handed out an apple candy to Daichi.

 

“Here.”

 

Daichi took the sweet, dumbfounded.

 

There are still kind people in this country.

 

Daichi separated himself from the group, his eyes affixed on the sweet he is holding and went his own way.

 

“Hmm… Shinohara Daichi, from Echigo, right?” A familiar voice behind him spoke.

 

Daichi whirled around. He was standing in the middle of a dingy corridor on his way back home through a shortcut. In front of him stands alone the man from the apple candy shop. The man smiled at him, his brown eyes twinkling from the faintly reflected light rays shining through the small corridor. His short hair up till his chin fluttered slightly as Japan tilted his head to the side.

 

_How did he know?_

 

Daichi jumped back, getting into a crouch position, holding his apple candy in his right hand behind his back, his left arm flexed and tensed by his side in preparation.

 

Japan’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

 

“Do not panic.” Japan hastily explained. “I do not mean harm, Daichi.”

 

Daichi made no sign of relaxing. Japan sighed in resignation.

 

“It has been long since your birth and you have grown up to be so strong even without your mother around, right?” Japan smiled.

 

“Y-You know me?” Daichi’s mouth ran dry.

 

“I know every single one who grow in my home.” Japan smiled.

 

_Every single one?_

 

Daichi’s mind was full of questions. He directed his quizzical look at the man before him.

 

“Life is hard, but interesting, isn’t it?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Why?” The young man asked, his voice choked with pain.

 

“Because you are a monster I wished I had not given birth to if I had known.” The older woman’s voice quivered as she gripped the knife she has been holding to her neck tighter.

 

“Mother, I-“

 

“Don’t even call me mother! How could you… How could you do that to that people?” The woman yelled.

 

“They are the ones at wrong! They do not do work, they laze and steal and they were the ones who set the huts we live in on fire!” the young man shouted.

 

“So you murdered them?” The woman whispered.

 

The young man stayed silent but the gleam of defiance in his eyes did not vanish.

 

“It’s their fault.”

 

The woman looked like she was about to faint. Because of Daichi’s unwanted popularity among the village as a man of ominous strength, with feats of people who ended up dead if they cross him, she had no chances of restarting anew in any villages far away as long as his rumors followed her. She is dead no matter where she go. The mother laughed, her voice reaching a piercing scream.

 

“Then that's all I can say to you…. Daichi.”

 

A flash of silvery metal and the life of the woman is no more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _What’s the meaning of life?_ ”

 

“ _Hmm? Hmm… That's right… to be able to live happily, I suppose?”_

_“What if I couldn’t?”_

_“Hahaha, you will find a way.”_

_“…”_

_“Because I foresee than you have the strength to be able to do so.”_

_“Are you God?”_

_“Am I? Haha, no. I can’t call myself one, because I am closer to the country itself than the Creator.”_

_“Then you are God, isn’t it?”_

_“Is that so? But I would not want to be one though, but you are allowed to think of me as one then.”_

_“You are weird.”_

_“Hahaha.”_

_“What’s so funny?”_

_“Live as long as you can, Daichi. Because the world is bigger than this village you are bound to. Then you will find the happiness in life somehow.”_

_“… weird.”_

 

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes wearily. A dream of a conversation many years ago faded from my mind as my eyes focused on the present. I looked around.  A dirty ceiling. Musty air. Trash in every direction I see. Used up bottles, cans, discarded cigars, shredded cloths, a white substance that had now hardened to the cement floor. I looked away. The walls, which might have been originally whitewashed grey, is now a shade of dull brown with patches of green here and there. The smell of something even fouler than rubbish hung in the air. It reminded me of something unpleasant. I looked towards the entrance of my cell. A corridor stretches beyond to a set of stairs leading upwards. But nobody was in sight. The silence screams even louder. I tried to lift my hands. They were clamped shut together in a very dense iron weight. Even though I could lift them, I have no energy to break it through.

 

_How long have I been here?_

_What was I doing again?_

 

I sat up slowly. I winced as pain rocked through my naked body. I looked down and I saw that my member and the floor are stained with blood. I widened my eyes and I backed away. A distinct jab of pain from behind reminded me that I am hurt in another area as well.

 

Memories, painful ones, gushed into my head as I screamed in terror.

 

_That's right._

 

I slapped my hand to my mouth to prevent a wave of nausea incoming.

 

_I was…_

 

I failed and vomited onto the floor.

 

_I was imprisoned._

 

The horrible stank from the bile I had just vomited out sting my nose. Tears formed in my eyes and clouded my vision. A throbbing pain from my heart joined the rest.

 

_I…_

 

“Oh, I see that you have just woken up.”

 

I looked up. Standing behind the bars of my cell, a man snickers at me.

 

“This is what you get for refusing Hinoe-sama, you brat. After all the love she has showered on you.”

 

A vague memory of a woman forcing herself on me while panting heavily and dragging her nails across my chest came to mind.

 

“Not that we mind though. It seems like not only do you attract females with such deadly pheromones, but we as males,” the man licked his lips. “somehow we cannot get that appeal of yours off our vision too.”

 

A cold chill ran down my back. I understood his words too well. I huddled to myself and glared at the man.

 

“Now, now. Don’t do that. Why not we have some fun again tonight? Right boys?” The man chortled and looked behind. Two other strangers I have never seen before stood behind the man.

 

Understanding of my current situation dawned upon me. Panic and fear grew. I frantically half-crawled, half-ran into a corner of the cell as I left as much distance between the three men as possible. As if the bars of the cell and the space within could protect me.

 

The three men laughed and the one in front unlocked my cell.

 

“Come now, don’t be like this… You liked it too, didn’t you? Scream for us tonight too.”

 

“No, no, no!” I screamed.

 

I threw everything I could find. I backed against the walls. One of the men grabbed my arm and crushed me in a hug from behind. The other guy hugged my thighs and positioned himself in front of my pelvis. I scratched and bit in vain. That night, the laughter of the three men drowned out my screams as it reverberated throughout the cold walls of the underground cell.

_Where is this happiness that I am supposed to look for?_

_Is this how being powerless feels like?_

 

_Then I shall stop finding happiness. I will seek for strength to live on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so things are slightly more fantasy-tical this chapter. I meant it to be one whole story but as I write and write it actually went up to more than 12 pages... 
> 
> I am introducing one of Japan (as in the real country)'s most strongest yokai known as Shuten-Doji, an oni, as strong as the Fox Demon you guys are familiar with (but the gitsune demon actually originated in China and came to Japan) and Emperor Shutoku (emperor-turned-demon. interesting but I don't have much info on him). All the names except Japan, Shuten-Doji and Ooe are all made up. HAHAHA. It might made you not want to read my fiction story anymore though, Shuten-Doji's beginnings. He was a human originally, but possessed great strength and attracts humans of all genders greatly before he was turned into a demon by a jealous witch. But well, when you're young and you're not careful, you usually get eaten up. My writeup for his childhood is totally fiction too, not sure whether the real legend had this idea in mind. Shuten's father is supposedly an Orochi (giant serpent) but I don't want to focus on that, so i will only add it as "that man" in his mother's mind. I had researched on all the different tales of Shuten Doji, but ended up forming a new one with as many of the elements I could find from every single one. Called his human identity Daichi because i assume he's full of wisdom too. 
> 
> And why the long story? Coz Shuten-Doji's the bad guy and will probably play a huge part in the life Japan is going to lead pre-WWII and its quite important i calm down and shed some light on this guy before i go hoorayyyy yokaii. 
> 
> I intend to really go a bit fantasy along with my Hetalia Japan tale as well as trying to justify it as technically as I can. I'm not a rape victim and I apologize to those who are and are reading my works because I'm not smearing dirt on your memories. I am trying to visualize the terror and fear of one (in continuous imprisonment) and put it into Shuten's childhood story. You can slap me if you want but I really feel that it makes part of reason why Shuten became the way he is in Part 2. 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far. Part 2 coming up.


	7. Part 2: Shuten-Doji, Those who are Broken in the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise, fall and revival of Japan's strongest demon.

The woman fell to the ground in a small shriek. She touched her cheek with a cool palm and winced in pain. She looked up at the man staring down at her in disdain. The cherry blossom trees in the front yard around them rustled with an incoming gust of wind, but the enraged demeanor of the owner before her made them look as merciless as the cold white snowflakes in winter.

 

“Be gone. I have no need for your letters of puppy love.”

 

“Ooe-sama! Please believe me! My feelings are earnest-“ The woman protested and pulled at the robes the man is wearing.

 

“Get your hands off.”

 

“But-“

 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF!” The man roared.

 

He grabbed a sword nearby and swing it down in a perfect arc. Blood flew in the air. And the woman screamed. Her hands that were holding the hem of Ooe-sama’s clothing now laid uselessly at her sides. Tears and blood flowed as the woman hysterically processed the situation in her mind.

 

“OOE-SAMA!! WHY?!” The woman screamed.

 

“Guards! I have no more business with this woman anymore.”Ooe, looking satisfied, called for his guards to remove the hysterical woman away from his presence.

 

“I WILL REMEMBER THIS!! I CURSE YOU AND ALL YOUR EXISTENCE!!” The woman started cursing crazily as she was led away, her blood splattering on the ground, her screams echoing throughout the castle.

 

Ooe turned away. He gestured to one of his attendants.

 

“Clean this bloody mess.” To which that attendant bowed and did so accordingly.

 

Ooe walked over to a burning torch he had ordered to be built in the front yard. He looked down at the numerous letters thrown at the foot of the torch. Countless women had wrote their feelings and affections they felt towards Ooe, but Ooe had no need for it. He bent down and took a handful of the scrolls and threw them into the torch, watching them burn into a black crisp.

 

“Ooe-sama.” A man, with hazel brown hair and a tall well-built figure, and dressed in battle ceremonial clothes knelt on the ground before the lord, bowing his head deeply.

 

“Ah, its you, Kuma.”

 

“You called?”

 

“Yes. How goes the execution of the nobles who visited us yesterday?”

 

“It has been swiftly dealt with. Do you wish to see the corpses?”

 

“No… Burn them all. Vile creatures of corruption and carnal pleasure…” Ooe spat on the ground angrily. He shuddered for a moment as he remembered, briefly, of a time spent behind bars in a cold, remote place. Then he stopped, his mind turning blank. Ooe straightened his back.

 

“Kuma.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

“Do you remember the previous head?”

 

“Yes, it is Ooe-sama’s adoptive father-“

 

“DON’T CALL HIM MY FATHER! THAT LECHEROUS TRASH!” Ooe roared, interrupting Kuma.

 

“I apologize deeply, my lord. Please punish me.” Kuma trembled, and bowed deeper until his forehead touches the ground, in a posture of utmost apology.

 

Ooe calmed down and continued.

 

“I have disposed of him after he got himself choked on alcohol and proved to be incompetent as a man to depend on. He even got my iron chains off, that fool.” Ooe rambled on.

 

“Don’t you provoke me, Kuma. I am not the man I am before, but I will be displeased to see any failures upon my orders.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Someone is screaming in the darkness.

 

Flames are everywhere.

 

There are shouts here and there.

 

“How… How dare you!” A man’s voice yelled into the night as he screams and convulses in a front yard of a magnificent castle of gold, now dulled into black as flames lapped up everything.

 

A black smoke mysteriously seemed to surround itself on the man, and the man within writhed and struggled in pain, clenching his fists, punching the smoke even though it does not seem to have any effect. A woman dressed in black was watching and laughing at him from a distance.

 

“You brought it upon yourself, Ooe-sama… For rejecting my love so many times. Hahahaha!!” The woman laughed hysterically. “I couldn’t believe that you will refuse me even after I went to such lengths to dapple in black magic… For yoooouuuuuu~!”

 

The woman went into a fit of maniacal laughter. She lifted both her arms in a gesture towards the smoke. Her robe sleeves fell back to reveal two flesh-colored stumps where her hands should be. But the pain of the injury was long forgotten by the owner herself. Because she had what she wanted at last.

 

“If Ooe-sama cannot be mine…” the woman smiled. “Then Ooe-sama shall never be anyone’s!”

 

“YOU BITCH!!” Ooe screamed.

 

Kuma, who sustained heavy physical injuries, was lying on the floor behind Ooe in a pool of blood. He stirred and struggled to stay awake.

 

“My lord…” But Kuma stayed motionless as his body refused to move.

 

“Ooe-sama shall never be human again! In this realm of evilness and lunacy, you will wander in a grosteque form of selfishness and monstrosity! Then…” The woman sighed, her lips forming into a satisfied smile. “you will come back to me for sure.”

 

Kuma watched helplessly as the black smoke swallows his lord, as the latter’s screams ceased. The black smoke shuddered and shifted continuously. The witch looked on, her eyes enraptured and anticipating. Then finally the smoke dissipated, fading into the air. Kuma gasped.

 

A beast three times Kuma’s height stood before him in the front yard of the castle. Red flowing hair crowned the beast’s head and its back. Two big horns reached for the heavens from the skull, and the forehead of the beast was lined with four other smaller horns as well. The beast had a body like a man, red bulging muscles lined the entire body. A string of black beads the size of a human skull rested upon the neck, and the beast flexed his claws. The beast roared, his roar reverberating the air around them, disturbing the animals living in forests outside the castle as well.

 

“Ahh, my love.” The witch continued, her eyes glazed with craziness and almost as if in a trance. “Come and embrace m-“

 

_Splat!_

 

The woman’s love calls were cut short as the beast swing his arm down upon the witch. What was once the witch is now a bloodied splattered mess on the ground. The beast turned away, uninterested. It caught sight of Kuma and moved towards the injured man.

 

Kuma trembled in fear, his big figure shaking. Despite his years of experience in war as a veteran, Kuma is in perilous fear. The beast stopped before Kuma and the man screwed his eyes shut, prepared for the sound of his death.

 

“Kuma.” A familiar voice called.

 

Kuma looked up. The beast was morphing again. It turned into a naked man with flowing red hair, with two white ivory horns upon his forehead and red markings all over his body. But Kuma knew this man. It was his lord. Kuma struggled to get into a kneeling position but failed.

 

“Its alright.” Ooe said with a calm voice.

 

Kuma’s lord looked far into the distance.

 

“My lord, what are your plans from now on?” Kuma choked.

 

“Hmm…” Ooe mumbled as his gaze is affixed onto the horizon, his mind deep in thoughts.

 

“As the black smoke was changing me earlier, I remembered the words an old friend once told me.” Ooe started talking.

 

“Well, I have questions I want to ask and theories I am still thinking of and I still can’t find the answers to my question I have asked him so many years ago, but…” Ooe smiled, his eyes darkening. “My friend has lied.”

 

Kuma shuddered again. Few things can scare Kuma because he is a warrior so heartless the mention of his name will frighten children in villages around this castle. But Kuma is now scared of his lord, whom he deeply respected and fervently admired.

 

“Will you come with me, Kuma?” Ooe looked down upon the man at his feet.

 

“Y-yes! Please take me with you no matter where you go!” Kuma gasped and choked as he forced those words out of his lungs.

 

Ooe chuckled. He bent down and touched Kuma’s forehead with a finger.

 

“Then, from now on, you will be one of mine, Kuma-doji.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Somewhere in a castle in Kyoto, a man around his thirties is looking out towards the northeast skies from a veranda. This man had long flowing black hair to his hips, and his reddish armor clinked together as he paced around on the veranda restlessly. Another man ran up the stairs towards the veranda and he turned to look at him expectantly.

 

“Minamoto no Yorimitsu-sama! Watanabe no Tsuna has arrived!”

 

Minamoto blew a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing. But he squared his shoulders firmly again and looked towards the skies again.

 

“Good. Tell Tsuna to come up together with the other three of the Shittenou.”

 

“Yes sir!” The messenger left the veranda.

 

“There’s not much time…” Minamoto mumbled to himself. “Shuten-Doji is fast and no doubt his damage to this city countless times have to be stopped once and for all.”

 

Minamoto stopped in mid-thought as his brows furrowed in worry. He turned to look at a corner of the veranda casted in darkness and called out.

 

“Are you sure you want to come with us to stop Shuten-Doji by all means, Honda-sama? Though he is an oni that had been heartlessly rendering our city heavy damage, but if he is your friend it is another story.”

 

A man stood up and walked from the shadows. Compared to the last time Daichi, now Shuten-Doji, saw him, this Japan was wearing ceremonial robes and a black kanmuri on his head.  But Japan still look as timelessly young as he was 50 years ago. Japan had a very sad expression as he turned to look at the northeast skies.

 

“I was wrong. But I have a duty to look this through, Minamoto-san. Because he is my friend.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“JAPAN!!!!” Shuten screamed in a rage as his head was severed from his body.

 

Minamoto chanted even louder. His aides, Watanabe no Tsuna and Sakata no Kintoki, took up spears and drove it into Shuten’s chest. Usui Sadamitsu and Urabe no Suetake kicked Shuten’s beast-form head into a deep gaping hole in the Ooe Mountain which Shuten Doji used to live in when he was human.

 

Shuten struggled to stay above ground. His eyes maniacal, his body thrashing around, but his attention all focused on a man dressed in ceremonial robes behind the group attacking him.

 

“I WILL COME BACK, YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL THINK OF ME GONE, AND BE HAPPY IN THE NEXT CENTURIES TO COME BUT I WILL COME BACK, JAPAN!!! YOU ARE NOT A MAN WHO CAN BE STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP ME! YOU ARE WEA-“

 

“Seal.” Minamoto’s calm voice interrupted Shuten-Doji as Usui Sadamitsu throw down a boulder twice his own size on top of Shuten’s head. The beast head dropped into the dark pit, soil swarmed over the hole in the ground as if its alive, grass grew bountifully over it, and the whole clearing looked as if there had never been a gaping hole of three metres before.

 

Minamoto breathed a sigh of relief. He drew the word “seal” in the air, as white light traced his actions and a big tree grew from the spot the hole was apparently in. He turned back to look at the rest of his Shittenou comrades suppressing the four demons that follow Shuten-Doji.

 

“What do we do about them, Minamoto-sama?” Watanabe asked.

 

“Kill them all. They will do more harm if we let them go.” Minamoto replied and walked towards Japan.

 

“R-remember this, imbecile humans!” An oni screamed. “My lord will come back and kill all of y-“

 

The oni stopped mid-scream as Sakata drove his sword into the heart of the demon. And the oni was alive no more.

 

“Stay quiet, will you. Who’s this guy again?” Sakata said quietly.

 

“Hmm… Kuma-doji if I’m not wrong? None of these demons are important to remember anyway.” Usui laughed.

 

“Honda-sama. How was it?” Minamoto asked Japan.

 

Japan nodded, on the verge of fainting from the tension earlier.

 

“I am glad to have been here, Minamoto-san. I was feeling so sad and… eh?” Japan looked puzzled as he tried to grasp an emotion that he was feeling moments ago.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I… I can’t feel anger.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It is year 1920, after the First World War.

 

On the Ooe Mountain, several Prisoners of War (POWs) are digging in a nickel mine discovered a few years before the war had started. The men worked silently and grimly as their Japanese military supervisor watched on. One of them collapsed from the labor and the Japanese man immediately broke into a spat of whipping and curses.

 

One of those who were working struck something hard with his pickaxe.

 

“H-hey! Mr Ichinomiya! We found something!” the man who made the discovery hastily called out.

 

The Japanese soldier walked over to the group of three men mining nickel in the deeper part of the cave. He observed the area the man was digging in and nodded. He gestured and shouted in a language the men could not understand for them to continue digging.

 

“Damn Japanese and their gibberish language…” A man swore under his breath as he hit the rocks with his pickaxe.

 

“Come on now, Eckhart. At least we are alive.” A man laughed breathlessly as he swung his pickaxe down.

 

“Don’t joke with me, Duilio!” Eckhart cursed. “I came here as a soldier and I will work like one.”

 

“Haha good for you.” Duilio panted. “I am a military doctor, but I hardly have anything I can do.”

 

“Can you guys shut up?”

 

Eckhart and Duilio turned around to see their third comrade hitting the rocks harder.

 

“I think I found something.”

 

One strike and the rock their friend was hitting on collapse and a big hole in the wall opened. Eckhart and Duilio gaped at the hole in shock. It is dark inside and there were no way to tell whether if it's a tunnel or a hole leading downwards into hell.

 

“Faustus…” Duilio said quietly.

 

Faustus swallowed his saliva, his lips dry.

 

“What’s this?” Eckhart muttered.

 

At this moment, a gust of cold wind blew out from the hole. The three of them froze.

 

“Did you feel that?” Eckhart asked, his voice hinting of hope.

 

“It might be our imagination.” Duilio replied. “Right, Faustus? Faustus?”

 

Eckhart and Duilio turned back to see Faustus lying on the ground, seemingly to have passed out.

 

“Faustus! Hey! Faustus, are you ok?” Duilio panicked.

 

Their Japanese superior must not see this. Duilio put his hand on Faustus’s head and pulse. Normal. Puzzled, Duilio was about to ask Eckhart to help when Faustus’s eyes snapped open, surprising both of them. Faustus stood up. He walked over to the hole and looked at it. Then Faustus looked at himself.

 

“Hmm… so this is English language. How strange from the Japanese language.” Faustus wondered quietly to himself.

 

“Faustus?” Duilio looked puzzled.

 

Faustus whirled around to smile at his comrades.

 

“Ah, I am okay.”

 

Duilio does not look convinced, while Eckhart is cautiously observing Faustus.

 

“And one last thing before I say goodbye to you humans.” Faustus smiled. “It is not imagination.”

 

“RUN, DUILIO!” Eckhart sensed the change in Faustus way too late as Duilio only had a few seconds to say “huh?” before he turned into a splatter of blood red mess on the floor.

 

_I have never seen such a soldier, even in the battlefield._

 

Eckhart trembled as Faustus, as if nothing had happened, walked over to him. Nothing on the battlefield of WWI could prepare him for _this_. The man he knew as Faustus is gone as Faustus’s body shuddered and morphed into a man he does not recognize. Two big horns, and four smaller horns along his forehead. Red markings snaking around the pale skin of the man underneath the POW attire that is still on this stranger. Red hair grew out where Faustus’s hazel blonde hair should have been and reached the waist of the man.

 

“Now, before I do the same thing to you,” Faustus, now Shuten-Doji, said mercilessly. “Mind telling me what year it is?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shuten-Doji stood on top of Mt. Ooe, as he looked satisfied on the vista he could see from above. His expression clouded as he spotted cities instead of the villages he had once seen.

 

“Are you going?”

 

Shuten-Doji turned around to see an old man cloaked in gold like an emperor, his eyes wise yet something about it is cold and sinister.

 

“Why why, if it isn’t Emperor Shutoku.” Shuten-Doji did a mocked bow which the demon emperor ignored.

 

“Its going to be hard to do anything to Japan. He created us unconsciously afterall.” The emperor continued.

 

“Ahh, but Shutoku –“Emperor” interjected Emperor Shutoku – I am not only his creation, right?” Shuten-Doji smiled.

 

Emperor Shutoku stayed quiet as he pondered.

 

“You are quite right. Since you are the strongest, I guess I have no opinions about it then.”

 

“Thank you. You coming with me, Shutoku-chan?” Shuten-Doji laughed.

 

“No thanks. I am evil, but I will not have anything to do with the Man of this country.” The Emperor refused.

 

“Suit yourself, then.” Shuten-Doji shrugged, and then he faded away like air, leaving the demon emperor on his own.

 

The emperor shook his head and walked back into the forest where he had came from.

 

_“You are Japan?”_

_“Yes, I am. But what happened to you, Shutoku-sama?”_

_“I am no longer human.”_

_“How?”_

_“You do not know?”_

_“I just felt like something went missing the moment you appeared like this.”_

 

Emperor Shutoku sighed deeply, before he laughed, his laughter echoing throughout the mountain.

 

_This will be entertaining for the next five or ten years to come._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shuten-Doji looked upon the group of four men in amusement as they waited for Japan to arrive. He did not expect to find more than one person who had the potential of carrying enough darkness within themselves for him to possess them. It made it easier for him to stay still and unnoticed from Japan as he had watched the latter in the meeting hall earlier. Though this would not prevent Japan from sensing him if the former had tried.

 

The door opened to show a familiar face, and the rage and anger within Shuten-Doji boiled up in a storm. Shuten-Doji smiled in satisfaction as Japan looked at the four men in horror and the realization dawning upon his face as the man looked up to meet Shuten-Doji’s eyes.

 

_Let the fun begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeapp and this is the last part of Shuten-Doji's lifestory!
> 
> I really had to conclude this guy faster because I got unwilling to write him after that stupid jail scene in part 1. I changed perspective quite a lot last chapter but this chapter i decided to just timeskip. And Mt. Ooe is rumored to be the place where Shuten-Doji was buried in, and there was actually a nickel mine there after WWI too. For my convenience's sake i shall just unearth him for this story (bows). We are really getting nearer to Black Japan (hahaha... it took frigging seven chapters...).
> 
> If you guys noticed Sakata no Kintoki and the first thing you guys think of is a man with silvery hair in a black shirt and a white half kimono with blue wavy prints, then yeah, Sakata Gintoki is based on this historical figure called Sakata no Kintoki and this man is a subordinate of this Minamoto no Yoshimitsu. I'm pretty sure the mangaka took a lot of reference of Gintoki's past and his teacher from this guy and his lord. Supernatural strength and all... Gintoki is a superman. HAHAHAHA
> 
> Black Japan will really be interesting to write. BECAUSE I LOVE EVIL PEOPLE. I need to write better though. I suck. HAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Really thankful for all those who are still reading this (crap) and stay tuned for more! Till next time!


End file.
